


Teacher's Pet

by AlexusOnFire



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, F/F, First Time, Mary is Very Soft, Master/Pet, Pet Play, kitten play, reader is the kitten, tail plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexusOnFire/pseuds/AlexusOnFire
Summary: Mary indulges in Reader's feline fantasy.
Relationships: Original Mary Wardwell/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	Teacher's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Light pet play, more soft than feral. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title courtesy of my beautiful Phoebe ❤

"I bought something for you the other day."

Mary's soft voice comes from beside you, her fingers twitching slightly in your peripherals. You turn to meet her gaze, a pleased smile on your face.

"A gift? For me?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

Mary stands and makes her way over to the dining table, where a hastily wrapped package had sat for the better part of three days. You'd noticed it of course, but figured it was an astray gift from one of her students.

_"Hopefully not another one of those creepy dolls…"_ you thought to yourself. Though Mary was nice enough to leave them in her office at the school, you hate the way they stare at you whenever you stop by for a lunch visit.

You watch as Mary gingerly picks up the rectangle box and hands it to you, a curious smile on her face. You grin as you tear away the paper, eager to see what was inside. Mary always picks out the most thoughtful gifts, ones that usually leave you in tears or a little breathless. You were certain this time would be no-

_Oh._

"M-Mary…" you stutter, eyes wide as you stare at the leather object surrounded by tissue. It's about thirteen inches in length, an inch thick, with metal clasps on either side. Small satin roses decorate the length, and in the middle sits a small bell that tinkles prettily when moved.

A collar.

"Do you like it?" Mary asks tentatively, fiddling her hands once more. You look up at her, a careful delight washing over your features.

"I… I do. I like it very much."

Mary smiles, and slowly pulls the collar out of the tissue, the small bell the only sound in the room beside the crackling fireplace and your steadily increasing breaths.

"Will you… will you be a good kitten and let me put it on you?" Mary asks, a slight tremor in her voice. You feel a small jolt go through you and a familiar fuzz attempting to permeate your brain. It's been a long time since you've played this game, and you know from experience the first time with a new partner requires patience, communication. Honestly you're shocked Mary is even interested at all. You give a small nod and slide off the couch onto your knees, your fingertips barely brushing the rug as you sit back on your heels. Mary blushes lightly, but makes a pleased sound as she bends to gently place the collar around your neck, her hands warm against the goosebumps rising on your skin. She runs her fingers along your cheek and you nuzzle into her palm almost on instinct, making her chuckle.

"Good kitten."

Your brows knit together in a whine, your eyes large and pleading as Mary continues to stroke your cheek.

"Are… are you okay with this Mary?" you ask, still not quite believing the position you were currently in.

"Yes. I mean, I think so, so far. I um, I have a few more things in the bedroom I'd like you to try on, if you're interested?" Mary asks, stepping back and holding her hand out for you to take. You stand on slightly wobbly legs, the fuzz in your head permeating even further as Mary leads you back into the bedroom. She stops beside the bed and kisses you soundly, her arms wrapping around your waist to pull you closer. Her hands slip under your sweater and lift it away from your body, whispered praises and soft kisses filling the space between removing your clothes. When you stand bare before her she takes a moment to admire your form, pulling your wrists back gently when you attempt to cover yourself.

"You're so beautiful," Mary murmurs, running her hands up the side of your hips. "Are you ready for your other gifts?"

You nod, the small bell jingling with your movement. Mary opens the top drawer of her nightstand, pulling out two more objects wrapped in tissue; one is long and oval, the other thin and somewhat square shaped. You feel your adrenaline spike, as you have a fairly good idea what they might be. Mary places them on the end table and begins unwrapping the smaller item, pulling out a thin headband with small furry ears attached. The same satin flowers on your collar adorn the bottom of the ears, three each, and you feel a smile tug your lips at how pretty they are. Mary clearly bought some sort of set, and the forethought she put into this makes your heart melt. You let out a content sigh as she places them on your head, smoothing your hair down and scratching around your scalp.

"Do they feel alright?"

"Yes Mary. Do they… do _I_ look alright?"

Mary smiles at your sudden shyness and lifts your chin to meet her gaze. She tilts her head slightly as she continues to scratch behind your (real) ears, a low sound of contentment, almost a purr, escaping you.

"You look adorable dear."

You grin shyly, biting your lower lip. 

"I'll need you on the bed for this last one, please. On your knees, bottom up."

A rush of heat floods your abdomen at her request. You crawl onto the quilt and lower your face into your crooked arms while spreading your knees, and you burn with arousal at being so exposed. Mary gives your butt a gentle pat before you hear the rustling of the tissue paper once more, and you feel something soft brush against your thighs. You turn your head back and catch a glimpse of the smooth fur of the tail and large satin bow at the base, just below the gleaming silver plug.

"I _believe_ they call this a tail plug…" Mary says quietly, running the cool metal down your spine. You shiver, clenching in anticipation. "Is this one alright, or would you prefer the clip-on?"

"No, this one, please" you answer, wiggling your hips as if to make your point. You hear an affectionate chuckle from behind you and Mary places a kiss on one of your cheeks.

"As you wish, my love. Let's get you ready first."

You hear the tell-tale clip of the lube bottle opening and feel a thrill go through you, so terribly excited to be doing this with Mary. Her slick forefinger gently circles you before pushing in, a small squeak sounding in your throat at the intrusion.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I- I'm okay."

"You'll tell me if you're not?"

"P-Promise."

"Good girl."

You let out a short breath as Mary slowly moves in and out of you, letting you become used to her before adding another finger; your attempt to muffle your small cry of pleasure with your fist is in vain.

"That's it, you take me so well darling. Let's see how you do with the real thing, hm?"

You nod your head enthusiastically, thrusting your hips into nothing at all as Mary pulls back and places the tip of the plug against you.

"Just breathe for me, kitten."

A pressure, not entirely unpleasant, then a small sting as Mary sheathes it fully inside you. You can feel the satin bow edges gliding against your skin when Mary playfully caresses the tail.

"You look so pretty like this. We might have to dress you up more often."

You giggle and take a moment to allow your body to adjust, shifting slightly from side to side; it's been a while since you've worn one, so you're thankful that she's chosen a smaller size.

"How does it feel?"

"Good. Full," you reply. Mary strokes her nails down your thighs, then up again, and you moan softly when she runs her fingers through your soaked folds.

"Oh kitten, you're already so wet… is this all for me?" Mary asks, her voice filled with awe. It makes you want her even more, the yearn inside you growing almost unbearable.

"Yes Mary, it's all yours. _I'm_ all yours," you keen, gripping the quilt tightly in your hands as she swipes her thumb over your clit. She presses more firmly, drawing tight circles, making your pitch higher and the knot in your stomach tighter. She slides two fingers into you with ease, humming with pleasure as you push back into her, taking her fingers deeper of your own accord.

"What a good little kitty you are. Will you come for me please?" she whispers, twisting her fingers slightly inside of you to hit the perfect spot. You rut back into her knuckles, focusing only on her fingers inside you and the jingle of the bell around your neck, desperately chasing the building tension. Your breath hitches and you let out a loud groan as your walls tighten around Mary, and the familiar euphoria releases itself from the pit of your stomach into every nerve ending. Mary cooes and strokes you lovingly, working you through your orgasm. When she makes to pull herself away you tighten around her and whine, your hips following her hand.

"Stay," you whimper. Mary shushes you and presses gentle kisses to your lower back, relaxing her fingers inside you but not moving. You stay like this for a while, pressed into the bed while Mary whispers sweet nothings to you, using her free hand to stroke along your neck and spine. When the trembles finally leave your muscles you find yourself slowly grinding down into the mattress, your legs adjusting to open yourself wider. Mary laughs and brushes your hair back from your face, apparently pleased with your display.

"Do you need more?"

You whine in response, nodding your head vigorously against the quilt pressed into your cheek. Mary pulls her fingers from you and presses her other hand into your lower back so you lay flat and still.

"Rest for a moment. I'll be right back."

"Mary…" you cry weakly, reaching back for her. She laces her fingers with yours and presses light kisses to your knuckles and wrist before placing your hand back down beside you.

"Don't worry darling. I'll take care of you. Just give me a moment."

You close your eyes and try to steady your breathing, tightening the muscles in your back in an attempt to keep your hips still while you wait for Mary to return. You can hear the faint rustling of her clothes being removed and the sharp squeak of the bottom drawer in Mary’s nightstand being opened. A low mewl escapes your lips and you squeeze your thighs together, attempting to stimulate whatever you could without moving too much.

You know what Mary keeps in that drawer.

“Oh, such a needy little thing aren’t you?” Mary remarks, noticing the soft clenching of muscles under the swell of your bottom. “Roll over please.”

You comply almost a little too readily, wincing slightly as you catch your tail awkwardly underneath you. Mary grabs your hips and shifts them slightly, then pulls the tail neatly underneath you.

"So beautiful…"

You flush at the compliment and the sight of the thick eggshell blue strap jutting out from Mary’s hips. She runs her hands up the backs of your thighs, softly massaging her way to your calves and ankles. You feel the cool press of silicone between your folds as she settles into place, bestowing a quick kiss to the inside of your ankle before resting her hands on your lower abdomen, her thumb slowly brushing over your clit.

“Are you ready, love?” Mary asks, grinning at the sudden buck of your hips.

"Y-yes…" 

“Mmmm, last I checked, good kitties beg,” Mary says, swatting your calf playfully. 

"Mary… Oh Mary please, _please_ …"

"Good kitten."

You gasp when Mary inches her way inside of you, careful not to push too quickly. When she's fully sheathed inside of you she lowers herself on top of you, holding you close and pulling your mouth to hers, her tongue sliding over yours with complete reverence. You cling to her like a lifeline, feeling almost too full; Mary begins to rock into you gently, smirking at your whimpers. When she feels you've adjusted well enough she leans back and places her hands on the backs of your thighs, her short nails digging into your skin as she drives into you; she sets a brutal pace, her hips meeting yours over and over again, and she angles herself to hit a deeper spot that has you crying out for mercy.

"Touch yourself for me kitten."

You waste no time in bringing your hand down to your clit, using two fingers to press against it with the same rhythm Mary pounds into you with. You feel the tightness once more, the fire building in your lower belly with every second Mary is inside you.

"Go on little one, come for me. Come for me _please._ "

It only takes a few more thrusts and you're coming with a shout, your body tensing and writhing as Mary continues to slide in and out of you, only slowing when your back meets the mattress again. Mary slowly pulls herself from you and you moan, your pants filling the air as Mary sets your legs back down and removes the harness from her hips, placing her legs on either side of you. She settles down on your stomach and you can feel her slickness- a warm, wet heat radiating from her core.

"Let's get you undressed and washed up, shall we?" Mary says, reaching for the fake ears. You grab her wrist in your hand and smile mischievously, unwilling to leave Mary so unsatisfied after all she's done for you.

"Haven't you heard Mary? Cats are _very_ good with their tongues…" you drawl, grabbing Mary behind her legs and pulling her up your torso. She bites her lip in a shy smile as she positions her thighs on either side of your head, gripping the headboard above you.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Mary. Come here."

Mary slowly lowers herself, gasping loudly when your tongue wriggles between her folds. She's so wet, so pink and enticing that you waste no time in devouring her, pulling every moan and whimper you can from her.

"Oh, right there darling, yes…" she mumbles, rocking her hips into your mouth. She's so worked up it doesn't take long before her thighs tense around your skull and you feel a gush of wetness on your tongue and chin. You love moments like this, when all you can taste, smell, _feel_ is Mary.

Before you know it your accessories are removed and you're in the shower, you and Mary taking your time to clean each other off. Sometimes you aren't sure which part of sex with Mary you enjoy the most; the act itself, or the aftercare, especially when your hands are massaging the rich lavender bodywash into her skin and she's thanking you with sweet kisses.

" _Good kitten._ "


End file.
